


The Bride

by Eugeal



Series: Robin Hood Drabbles [3]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy e Isabella sono stati cacciati dalle loro terre e vivono in miseria finché un ricco sconosciuto offre un buon prezzo a Guy per avere Isabella in sposa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Bride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490859) by [Eugeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal)



Gli occhi della sposa brillavano di lacrime, la mano tremante in quella del fratello.  
_Non dovrebbe portarmi lui all’altare. Non ora._  
Tra le labbra un sussurro soffocato dal velo.  
“Guy? Ti prego…”  
“No. Devi. È l’unica scelta.”  
Il tono freddo, distante. La voce di un assassino.  
_Madre… Padre… È colpa sua._  
Poi la sua mano di bambina passò nella stretta troppo forte di uno sconosciuto. Guy si allontanò senza guardarla.  
Il giorno dopo, sposa violata, lo rivide accanto a un ometto dagli occhi di falco: sorrideva orgoglioso.  
“Sarò cavaliere…”  
“Ti odio. Per me sei morto.”  
Isabella gli voltò le spalle.  



End file.
